Extracurricular Activities
by jamesaddict
Summary: Tonks is giving special lessons to the trio during the summer before 6th year. She gets more than she bargained for when sparks fly between her and Harry. Warning! This is HarryTonks! Avoid if this ship is unappealing to you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nymphadora Tonks had been watching Harry Potter all evening. It was the summer before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and he, Ron, and Hermione had just arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, to receive some special training before school started back. Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Professor McGonagall were all there, as well, to give lessons. It had been several months since Tonks had last seen Harry, and he had definitely changed, to say the least. He had shot up in height, and where once had been a scrawny boy, now stood a lean and muscular young man.  
  
Must be the Quidditch, she thought to herself.  
  
She looked at Ron. He had grown, too, but there was still an air of boyish immaturity about him. Not so with Harry, however. He was mature beyond his years. Even at the dinner table, subtle differences could be seen. Ron was loud and impulsive, while Harry was quiet and pensive. Ron liked to argue, especially with Hermione, and Harry was the peacemaker. Ron seemed carefree, and Harry seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
Well, who could blame him? She thought. His parents were murdered, he had to grow up with those horrible Dursley's, and he had to watch his godfather die. Not to mention the fact that he's already faced Voldemort several times himself. He's done what most grown wizards have never done. And then there was the prophecy. He knows he either has to kill Voldemort or be killed by him.  
  
Her heart suddenly went out to him. No 16-year-old boy should have that placed on him. But was he just a boy? She asked herself.  
  
"Tonks?" Kingsley Shacklebolt suddenly said. "Are you okay?"  
  
She was immediately jolted out of her reverie. "I'm fine," she said hastily, dropping her eyes in embarrassment as she suddenly realized that she'd been staring at Harry.  
  
"As I was saying," droned Professor McGonagall, "tomorrow we will start our training." "We'll need to pair up. Hermione, you'll work with Professor Lupin. Ron, you'll be with Kingsley Shacklebolt. And Harry, you'll take Tonks. And I'll take turns helping you all."  
  
Tonks immediately looked up to meet Harry's eyes. He was looking at her intently and he smiled slightly when she caught his eye. Even from across the table she could see how deep green and shiny they were. Really beautiful, she thought. And that hair. It was ever so dark and it stuck up in the back. Ultra sexy. How she wanted to run her hands through it!  
  
Damn! She chided herself. Why the hell am I thinking about him like that? He's just 16!  
  
But as dinner wore on, she couldn't help herself. She eventually gave up trying to abandon her thoughts and just succumbed to them. He was definitely like no 16-year-old she'd ever known. She lay in bed that night trying desperately to figure out how she was going to face him the next day without giving herself away.  
  
The morning finally came, and she headed downstairs. She had decided on pale purple spiky hair and lavender eyes. When she reached the kitchen, it was empty. Except for Harry. He was wearing muggle jeans and a t-shirt and was eating some toast.  
  
"Hi," he greeted her as she came in.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she answered happily, trying her hardest to remain her chipper self, which was very difficult at the moment with all the butterflies that were in her stomach. "Where's everybody?"  
  
"They're out training."  
  
"Already? Gee, I didn't know I was so late. Sorry to have kept you waiting."  
  
"That's okay," he laughed. "I wouldn't have been up either, but Ron dragged me out of bed."  
  
Bed. Harry. Shit. She tried hard to banish the images that kept popping up in her mind. She quickly grabbed some toast and started to eat.  
  
"What's on the agenda today?" he asked, as he took some more toast.  
  
"Well," she began, "since you are eventually going to have to face you know who, we were thinking you should start learning how to apparate. It could help you if you need to make a quick exit."  
  
"Really?" His eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah. Really." She said smiling, thoroughly amused by his boyish enthusiasm. "And we also thought you need some more practice in occlumency."  
  
"Snape?" he blurted out, with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"No. Me, silly."  
  
"Oh good!" he sighed in relief. "Occlumency with Snape was torture!"  
  
"I can imagine," she said wryly. They both laughed. Harry immediately felt comfortable with Tonks. Since she wasn't really a professor, he could talk freely about Snape, or about anyone else, for that matter. He could never do that around Professor McGonagall or the others. She also was closer in age to him, more like his contemporary. She couldn't be that much older than me, he thought. Maybe six or seven years at most.  
  
When they finished breakfast, they went looking for a place to practice. As they made their way down the hall, they could faintly hear Hermione and Lupin talking in the parlor, behind the closed door. Harry wondered where Ron and Kingsley were.  
  
After exploring several rooms and finding them too cluttered, they finally found a large guest room upstairs that was practically empty. "Now the key to apparating," she told him, as he sat down on the bed, "is intense concentration." "You have to imagine your body moving to the new place. Now watch this." She then walked to the other side of the room, and with a soft popping sound, she was seated beside him on the bed.  
  
"Incredible," he marveled. "But there's no spell or words to say?"  
  
"No. You just have to focus intently on the place you want to be. Imagine how it will look, feel, smell. Feel yourself there." He nodded.  
  
"But what about all those apparating accidents I've heard about? Like when people get half their body stuck in one place and the other half in another?"  
  
"Ah. That happens when they aren't concentrating hard enough. But don't worry, you'll be starting off with simple stuff, like going from one side of the room to the other, so you'll be fine." "Are you ready to try?"  
  
"Okay." He had no idea what apparating was supposed to feel like, or how to go about it, but he tried his hardest to concentrate on the opposite side of the room. He closed his eyes and imagined being closer to the opposite wall, seeing the tiny, floral pattern on the old wallpaper, feeling the cold wood of the bureau under his fingers, and feeling the creaky floorboards under his feet. He kept adding details. Just as the image was getting more and more real, he felt a tingling feeling swirl throughout his body. He opened his eyes. He was exactly where he imagined he was! He could now see the wallpaper and feel the bureau, just as he imagined. It worked!  
  
Tonks looked at him in shock, and Harry had a huge grin on his face. "That was excellent, Harry! I've never seen anybody do it on the first try before! It took me about a week!"  
  
He then began concentrating on the bed again. The softness of the mattress, the texture of the bedspread under his fingers, the way the light played through the curtains of the windows, Tonk's perfume. Wait a minute. Where did that come from? He asked himself. But it was true. He could smell it when he had been sitting there. As the image got more detailed, he felt the tingling again, and he was where he'd been before.  
  
He smiled at Tonks. "Harry, I can't believe you. You're too quick for your own good," she told him. "That was brilliant." For some reason, he got some strange sweet pleasure from impressing her so. "We'd originally allotted several days for apparating, but you won't need that much time at the rate you're going. Why don't you try apparating to a different room?"  
  
He decided to try the kitchen, since he could get a good mental picture of it. In a few seconds, he was there. And come to find out, he had apparated right behind Professor McGonagall. She turned around with a start and spilled tea all over the floor.  
  
"Good heaven's Potter! You scared the daylights out of me!" she said, shocked, but pleased.  
  
"Sorry Professor," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Already apparating, are you? She shook her head knowingly.  
  
He nodded. "Well, I'd better get back."  
  
He closed his eyes and once more imagined the bedroom. And in a flash, he was there, back beside Tonks.  
  
"Did you make it okay?" she asked him. "You were gone for a little longer than I expected."  
  
"Oh, I made it okay," he said, smiling lightly. "I just happened to run into McGonagall in the kitchen. I scared her so bad she spilled her tea all over the floor."  
  
With that, Tonks burst into laughter and fell back onto the bed. "That's my boy!" she cried. Harry laughed with her.  
  
After practicing apparating for another hour, Harry had become quite adept at it. He could now do it like second nature, and the popping sound he made when he did it was barely audible.  
  
"Harry, you've been doing great. Let's take a break," she said after a while.  
  
"That's fine with me," he said in agreement. "All this apparating has worn me out."  
  
They sat and talked for a long while, and Harry was really enjoying himself. Tonks was so easy to talk to. She didn't get all emotional like most of the girls he knew. She had a great sense of humor, too, and she never got offended by anything he said, like Cho had. Of course, Hermione was easy to talk to, too, but she lacked the experience and maturity that Tonks had. Hermione was also pretty emotional, and she sometimes had difficulty taking a joke. Yes. Harry Potter was definitely enjoying being around her. She also was easy on the eyes. He looked at her thoughtfully. Yes. Very easy on the eyes. He decided. Her lips looked full and kissable, and her snug shirt outlined her breasts. He suddenly blushed at his thoughts and looked at his lap.  
  
"Harry?" she said softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. He thought. I'm just having extremely inappropriate thoughts about you, that's all. "I'm fine," he murmured. There was silence for a moment.  
  
Finally, he worked up the courage to ask her what he'd been longing to know all morning. "Tonks?" he said tentatively, meeting her eyes for the first time. "I know you're a metamorphagis and all, but I was wondering..," he trailed off.  
  
"Go on," she urged, as she sensed his embarrassment. "It's okay."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I was just wondering what you look like naturally, you know, without any changes."  
  
"What? You don't like my purple hair today?" she teased.  
  
"No! It's not that!" he said quickly. "I was just curious."  
  
"I know Harry! I was just teasing you!"  
  
He looked sheepishly at her. "Of course if you don't want to, I understand," he added quickly.  
  
She looked at him for a long moment. He looks so sexy when he's nervous! So innocent, yet sexy at the same time. She was having to force herself to keep her hands off him. And why is he suddenly interested in the way I look? And he keeps blushing. He wasn't making her already hard task any easier for her.  
  
"I don't mind," she said quietly. "Just don't laugh!" she added as an afterthought. Her purple hair suddenly turned a dark blonde color. The color of ripened wheat, Harry thought. And it grew to a little below her shoulders. And her lavender eyes suddenly became a deep brown. Her face shape changed slightly, too, leaving her with higher cheekbones, but the full red lips remained the same. Overall, she looked a few years younger than she had before. When the transformation was complete, she looked awkwardly at him, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.  
  
He was staring at her. She was so beautiful. So natural. The attraction he'd felt for her earlier suddenly multiplied ten-fold. He wondered why he'd never seen her like this before. "Tonks," he breathed.  
  
"Yeah?" she murmured.  
  
Their eyes locked. "Why don't you ever stay like this?  
  
"I don't know. Do you like it?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah. I do," he nodded. She blushed. "How old are you?" he said, asking yet another question he'd been dying to ask her all morning.  
  
"Now Harry," she teased, "women don't like to be asked their ages! You should know that!"  
  
He knew she was teasing. "But you can't be old enough to care," he went on.  
  
"Fine," she said. "I'm 21."  
  
A huge grin broke out on his face. Only five years difference. Less than I thought.  
  
"And just what are you grinning about, Harry Potter?" she said in tones of mock irritation.  
  
"Oh nothing," he said airily. "I just didn't know we were so close in age, that's all."  
  
"Harry! I'm five years older than you are!"  
  
"Still, it's not that much!" he argued.  
  
"Whatever!' she said, giving up. The tone of the conversation had definitely taken a drastic turn. What was once friendly and innocent was now a little flirtatious. He's flirting with me! She thought. And he probably doesn't even know it! Damn him! And why does he have to look so hot?  
  
They suddenly heard Ron yelling something up the stairs. "Lunch time," she said, finding herself feeling a little disappointed that their conversation was ending.  
  
"Right," he nodded. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. Each sensing that the other didn't want to leave.  
  
"Well, I'd better change back," she sighed, reluctantly getting off the bed.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
In a flash, she was back to purple hair and eyes. "Okay?" she asked.  
  
"It's fine," he said, knowing instantly the look he preferred.  
  
"And Harry," she whispered, as they were leaving the room, "don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
He looked at her searchingly. Was her true self some kind of secret? He wondered. Did she change just for him? "Okay," he agreed. They went downstairs to lunch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall announced that they would be changing partners for the day. Tonks snuck a glance at Harry, and their eyes met momentarily. Tonks had been assigned to Ron, and when everyone had finished eating, they went to the upstairs room to practice apparating. In spite of the fact that she explained everything to him as she had done for Harry, he couldn't do it for the life of him.  
  
"Now don't get discouraged," she told him. "It sometimes takes a while." For some strange reason she didn't tell him that it had taken her a week to master it, as she had done with Harry.  
  
"I know," he said dejectedly, "but Harry could do it the first time."  
  
She smiled inwardly. Yes he could. He certainly could. But Harry was different. Special. "Well, it's different for everybody," she explained. "Just keep practicing."  
  
But after a whole day of practice, still no improvements had been made. As they finally went down for dinner that evening, she reassured him again that he'd eventually get the hang of it. When they reached the dining room, everyone was just about to sit down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately began talking about the skills they were learning. Though he hated himself for it, Harry secretly relished the fact that Ron couldn't apparate. When Ron was recounting the day's events and his failures, Harry chanced a glance at Tonks. She cought his eye and he could feel something pass between them. It was almost as if she knew what he was thinking. They continued sneaking glances at each other throughout the meal, as if they shared some secret. Dinner finally ended, and everyone went up to bed.  
  
It was two days later before Harry was paired with Tonks again. They were both secretly pleased. He was even more pleased when she started changing into her true self once they reached the room. She's doing that for me. Because I like it. The thought made him smile. When the transformation was complete, she looked at him shyly, feeling slightly vulnerable and exposed. His eyes met hers, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, but he didn't say anything. They both knew why she was doing it. "So, what's up for today?" he asked, plopping down on the bed.  
  
"Occlumency." "Now Harry, I'm first going to just sift through your happy memories. Don't try to stop me yet, though. I want you get to know the way it feels."  
  
"Happy memories?" he questioned. "You mean you can choose which ones you get to see?"  
  
"Of course," she replied. "There are many different types of memories. Happy ones, sad ones, frightening ones, embarrassing ones. There's lots of kinds. The skillful occlumens can choose which ones he sees."  
  
Well that sure as hell explains a lot, Harry thought. It was obvious to him then that Snape had been trying to see his very worst memories. He was already learning more about occlumency with Tonks than he had with Snape all year.  
  
"Snape failed to tell me about the theory behind it," he said sarcastically. "It would have helped immensely."  
  
"That figures," she said dryly. "Are you ready?"  
  
He braced himself as he suddenly felt his mind swimming. Suddenly, he was 11 again, and he had just found out he was a wizard. Then, he was on the Quidditch pitch, after winning the Cup. Then, he was at the Quidditch world cup, cheering with the Weasleys and Hermione. He relived memory after happy memory. She suddenly stopped, and his mind returned to the present.  
  
"Now, I want you to try and stop me."  
  
"But how?" he asked.  
  
"Just sort of freeze your mind up. Refuse to think. Refuse to let me see." He nodded.  
  
He suddenly felt his mind swirling again. He tried to stop the happy thoughts, but he couldn't. She quit after a minute.  
  
"Sorry," he said looking down. He hated to fail in front of her.  
  
"It's okay," she assured him. "Let's try again. This time I'll try for some unpleasant memories. It may give you more motivation to stop me."  
  
He remembered the things that Snape had pulled up the previous year, and he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
Suddenly, Dudley was taunting him as a child, and he was crying in the cuppbord under the stairs, Snape was tormenting him in class, the dementors were coming and coldness engulfed him and he was falling from his broom, Sirius was falling to his death as Bellatrix cursed him, Bellatrix was laughing at him as he tried to curse her. He could take no more. He completely broke down as he fell onto the bed, sobbing.  
  
Tonks immediately stopped and went to him. "Shhh," she soothed him, as she held him close.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he continued to cry, holding onto her all the while.  
  
"Harry, it's okay," she assured him. "Those are terrible memories. No one should have to have memories like those." Poor boy, she thought. No wonder. He suddenly looked up at her. She could see tears glistening in those deep green eyes. His little pink mouth was quivering. He was so close. Dangerously close. She couldn't help herself. She slowly reached down and kissed his tear-stained face. She kissed his eyelids, his forehead, and, finally, the corner of his mouth. Oh hell, she thought, as she kissed his mouth. She felt him immediately respond, pressing his lips to hers softly. She was intoxicated with him. He felt so good. So right. The kiss deepened as his tongue gently sought hers. Damn he's a good kisser. Most guys his age would have already stuck their tongue down my throat. She knew this from personal experience. And the kiss was all the more intimate since they had just shared the same memories. The need for air caused them to break apart. She looked deep into his eyes, and saw only hunger and pain. "Harry," she breathed, "we should stop. This could get out of control." It had taken all the willpower she ever had to say those words.  
  
He looked at her, his face naked with emotion. "Please?" he whispered. He's begging me. That was all the encouragement she needed. She lowered her mouth back to his. This time, he kissed her with all the passion he had. His kisses were full of hunger and pent-up need. Sixteen years worth of hidden feelings were finally surfacing. She finally pulled away and began kissing his neck, while at the same time unbuttoning his shirt. He looked at her helplessly as she pulled it off. He asked for it. He's going to get it. He moaned as she ran her hands over his lean chest. He began fumbling with her top. She helped him pull it off. He suddenly rolled her over so that he was on top. He then found her bra clasp and pulled it off. He slowly ran his fingers over her breasts causing her nipples to harden. He then lowered his mouth to one. She gasped as his hot mouth came in contact with her breast. He gently swirled his tongue round and round. Her breathing became ragged. He then made a trail of kisses down her stomach as his inexperienced hands caressed her sides. She ran her hands through his hair, making it stick up even more. When he was finished with her stomach, he quickly pulled off her skirt and she wiggled out of her knickers. Once she was free from all clothing, he moved lower as he kissed her thighs tenderly. Where did he learn this stuff? She wondered. She'd had sex with several wizards, all at least a good ten years her senior, and they had never turned her on as much as he was, a 16- year-old virgin. She lay back in pleasure as his mouth made it's way between her legs. She moaned as his tongue gently caressed her folds. He's a natural. She decided. But he's good at everything. Why shouldn't he be great at sex? He continued his exploration, every now and then looking up at her shyly. He seemed to be enjoying her reactions. He finally moved back up to her mouth. She grabbed his jeans and began unbuttoning them. He helped her get them off. She then reached inside his boxers and took him in her hand. He was already hard. He moaned as she stroked him, and he melted back into the mattress. She then pulled his boxers off and straddled him. She bent over and took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him, and little whimpers and moans escaped his mouth as his hands clutched at the bedspread. She suddenly felt the desperate need for him to be inside of her. He obviously felt the same way, for he rolled her over again so he was on top. He positioned himself on top of her and pressed in. He could barely breath as he entered her. She was so soft and wet. He began moving inside of her. Every so often she would squeeze her muscles around him, making him gasp in pleasure. Just when he didn't think he could hold out any longer, she came. Hard. Her spasms sent him over the edge and he came with her. When it was through, she looked into his eyes deeply. He suddenly looked embarrassed. "Was that okay?" he finally whispered, as he kissed her neck tenderly. "I'd never done it before." He looked at her sheepishly.  
  
Was that okay? Okay? It was only the best sex I've ever had. She thought. She looked into his eyes. "Harry, it was perfect." She reached up and kissed him gently. "You're perfect." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that night, Tonks lay awake in bed staring at the dark ceiling, miserably regretting what she'd done earlier that day. She'd slept with Harry. Harry! She was his teacher, for God's sake! She couldn't believe she'd done such a thing. But no matter how much her conscience told her it was wrong, her heart and body told her it was right. Even then, a good twelve hours later, her skin still tingled from his touch. She purposely hadn't showered that night. She didn't want to wash away the feelings. And the scariest part was that she wanted more. She desperately wanted more. He'd given her a taste of something so sweet and tender, and now she craved it. Damn him! He had ruined sex for her forever. She honestly didn't think anyone else could live up to him. Harry with his messy black hair. Harry with his awkward shyness. Harry with his inexperienced sixteen-year-old hands. Hands she longed to have all over her body again. Damn him.  
  
The next day they weren't paired together, to her great relief, for she honestly didn't know how she was going to face him. She hadn't spoken to him since the "event," and she had no idea how he was feeling about it. Their contact since had been limited to mealtimes with the whole group. These events had been extremely awkward for her. She had the feeling that everyone was staring at her and could see right through her, even though, in truth, they detected no difference. Harry was a little quieter than usual, too, and he looked paler. Every so often he'd try to catch her eye across the table, but she avoided his gaze. She was still too confused and simply wasn't ready to face him.  
  
A whole week passed before they were alone together again. Tonks thought that time would have cured things, and would have helped her to move on, but she was wrong. Seven days later she was still in the same spot as she was before. Except worse. The passage of time had only made her want him all the more. All week, when they should have been dissipating, her feelings for Harry were only growing stronger. She didn't kid herself that the feelings were love, but there was no doubt that some deep emotion was involved. There was no denying it. She was powerfully attracted to him. She was sitting on the bed when he came in for practice. She was staring at the floor. He quietly walked over and sat down beside her. They didn't speak for several minutes. Finally, she gathered some courage and spoke. "Harry," she began. "I'm so sorry about last week. I was totally out of line. I can barely live with myself."  
  
He sighed as he played with his hands. "I figured you'd feel that way."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Regretful." Their eyes met for the first time in a week as he looked up at her. He had a look of forlorn sadness on his face. "I knew I couldn't be any good for you."  
  
She sighed at his lack of understanding. "Harry, that's not it at all!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You were wonderful. What we had was just...phenomenal. Powerful. I can't even describe it." He continued to look at her silently, unconvinced. "You were so good that all I want right now is to do it again." He looked up at her again, this time with a ray of hope in his eyes. He slowly leaned forward. Caught in a moment of weakness, she did too. Soon their mouths were at each other again, tasting, feeling. Her fingers went to his hair, and his hands went to her waist, gently caressing. Their tongues met, tentatively at first, rougher as time wore on. For Tonks, it was like coming home. She completely surrendered herself to him, and gave herself up to the longings she'd been having all week. They fell back onto the bed, Harry on top, mouths locked all the while. Things were becoming more heated by the moment. Tonks could barely keep a coherent thought while Harry was kissing her. Kissing her like he could never get enough. But in the back of her mind warning flashes were going off. No matter how much her body wanted to ignore them, she couldn't. She literally had to pry herself away from him. "Harry," she breathed. "This has got to stop." They were both panting from lack of air.  
  
He looked at her, and there was no mistaking the hurt in his eyes. "We have to think logically, Harry! What can become of this? I'm an auror. You're still in school. You've still got two more years left! What happens after you go back to Hogwarts? Tell me that! Maybe you could give this up without any problems, but I don't think I could!" She was starting to cry, as her emotions, which were already just below the surface, began to break free. "I'm already too emotionally attached to you as it is. This might not mean a thing to you, but it would be leading me on."  
  
"Do you think this was just some random shag for me?" He asked, a little anger surfacing in his voice. "Because it's not. You're one of the only people that has treated me like an adult. The others don't tell me anything and act like I'm a kid. You were different. And all week I could barely function because I thought you were angry with me! Tonks," he said, taking her hand, "I live for the times I get to be with you. And I'm just as emotionally involved as you are."  
  
She managed a small smile though her tears. In the back of her mind, there had been the tiniest seed of fear that he was just using her. "What are we going to do?" she asked, as she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.  
  
The tension had been broken. "Honestly?" He laughed. "I have no idea."  
  
"Me neither." They were both smiling. They both knew where the other stood.  
  
Finally Harry suggested tentatively, "How about we just kind of keep things as they are, but try not to get too involved?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "You mean like casual sex, no strings attached kind of thing?"  
  
He shifted slightly. "Well, it doesn't sound so great when you put it that way," he said sarcastically, "but yeah. Let's just go day to day on this. Whatever happens, happens."  
  
"And at the end of the summer.."  
  
"We go our separate ways."  
  
"So it's kind of like a carpe diem thing. A 'gather ye rosebuds while you may' type thing."  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. "Okay," she said. He looked at her in surprise, never thinking that she'd agree to it.  
  
"Okay, then, it's settled." They sealed the deal with a kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In spite of their agreement, they tried their hardest to avoid any kind of bodily contact and to limit their further involvement to work alone. But that did not last for long. Due to their sheer proximity while working together and their raw animalistic attraction for one another, they eventually wound up in each other's arms before the second day had passed. Soon, their agreement became sort of like a game. They would go as long as they could without contact. Then one of them would inevitably break down and lose control. It was usually her. But they invariably ended up in the same fix. Snogging each other senseless. Sometimes more. Often times more. They finally had to make a rule of no touching until the lessons were over. Otherwise, they would never have gotten anything done.  
  
So far, their encounters had been limited to they days they worked together. But even that was getting to be not enough. Sure, she had always missed seeing him on their off-days, but lately she was missing him more and more. And when they'd been separated for a whole week, she was nearing her breaking point. On the seventh day of their separation, to her great happiness, she ran into him in the upstairs hall while they were on their way to dinner. And the best part was, they were all alone, as the others were already downstairs getting ready to eat.  
  
"Harry," she whispered breathily, as they stared at each other. She could see the lust in his eyes. Their eyes remained locked as she pushed him roughly up against the wall. An intense desire had been building up in them all week, and its sudden release was explosive. They kissed feverishly as his hands wrapped around her waist and began sliding upwards under her shirt. Her nipples instantly hardened under his touch. She gently lowered one hand and began stroking him through the fabric of his pants, while her other hand remained tangled in his hair. He moaned his pleasure, and let one of his hands trail down to her thigh to caress her. She knew she was wet. In just seconds, he was painfully hard and she was flushed all over.  
  
"Tonks," he panted. "I need you. Now."  
  
"We could go to my bedroom upstairs," she breathed in between kisses.  
  
He looked her directly in the eyes. "I don't think I can wait that long."  
  
She looked down the length of the hall and made a quick decision. "Come with me," she commanded, as she grabbed his hand and practically drug him to the first door she found. It was dark inside, and she hastily flipped the light switch. The room turned out to be a bathroom. "Will this do?" she asked, pulling him inside.  
  
"It will have to."  
  
He reached for his belt buckle while she ripped off her underwear. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the counter that held the sink, with her legs spread apart and her skirt bunched up around her waist, while Harry was standing in front of her thrusting into her savagely. "Oh God!" he yelled as he pounded into her over and over again. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, as his every thrust was hitting her in just the right place. She was nearing the edge. Neither of them would last very long.  
  
"Harry!" she moaned breathily as the intense waves of pleasure began pulsing through her. He came just after she did, yelling her name wantonly. When it was over, neither of them moved. They just stayed clasped together, basking in the afterglow of earth-shattering sex. Suddenly, they heard an unexpected sound from outside the door.  
  
"Tonks? Is that you?"  
  
"Shit!" she whispered. "It's Minnie!" Harry went three shades paler. She quickly hopped off the counter and began scrambling back into her underwear. "Yes, Minerva. It's me," she called in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Are you okay? We were all waiting for you downstairs."  
  
"I was feeling a little sick to my stomach," she lied, forcing herself to keep a steady voice. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."  
  
"Oh, dear, I hope you haven't caught anything!" Professor McGonagall went on.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine," she said as she straightened her clothes. "I probably just ate something that disagreed with me. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"By the way," McGonagall continued, "have you seen Harry? We can't find him anywhere." Harry, who was in the middle of tucking in his shirt, looked up in alarm and accidentally knocked a small vase off the counter. It shattered on the floor and Tonks gave him a warning look.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him anywhere," she answered, feigning surprise, wishing desperately that she would leave.  
  
"What was that noise?" McGonagall said warily.  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes at Harry. "I accidentally knocked something off the sink." At least it was in keeping with her natural clumsiness.  
  
"Well hurry down when you're ready," she said as she finally walked off.  
  
The two breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close," Harry whispered, after they were sure she was gone.  
  
"Too close," she agreed. "If she'd come up here just a few seconds before.."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he agreed, realizing the gravity of the situation. "And what if it had been Moody? He could have seen right through the door!" Right then and there, they vowed to be more careful. They couldn't afford to get caught.  
  
"We'd better go downstairs before they all have a fit," she finally said.  
  
"Where am I supposed to have been?" he said sarcastically.  
  
She thought for a moment. "Tell them you were up in the attic feeding Buckbeak."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "And they're going to buy that?"  
  
She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Why not? To them you're still the innocent Harry Potter, incapable of naughtiness." She let her hands travel teasingly down his chest. He blushed.  
  
"Fine. Do you want to go down first or do you want me to?"  
  
"You first. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Tonks?" he whispered shyly, as he was turning to leave.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
  
"I missed you this week."  
  
She smiled and kissed him softly, taking his hands in hers. "I missed you, too."  
  
He finally turned to leave and their hands were forced to break apart. He gave her a sweet smile. "See you downstairs." With that, he hastily peeped outside the door to see if the coast was clear, and then disappeared down the stairs, Tonks staring after him all the way.  
  
After he'd gone, she sat down on the toilet seat and waited. She took in her surroundings for the first time. The wallpaper was peeling and the tub looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Her eyes finally settled on the counter. She sighed as the vivid memories of just minutes before flooded back through her. She ran her fingers along the cold tile of the counter and smiled. That counter had proved to be really useful. Sure it had been hard and cold, but it was the perfect height, and it had provided a fantastic angle. With a chuckle, she made a mental note to herself to never underestimate the powers of counter sex. After a good ten minutes had lapsed, she switched off the light and went to join the others.  
  
Dinner that night had been awkward, to say the least. It mainly consisted of a clumsier than normal Tonks, a red as a beet Harry, and a suspicious McGonagall.  
  
"What were you doing in the attic again, Harry?" she quizzed him.  
  
"Feeding Buckbeak," he choked out.  
  
"But Kingsley went up there to look for you and no one was there," she protested. Apparently the feeding Buckbeak idea wasn't panning out after all.  
  
"Maybe he was going down as I was coming up," he suggested lamely. Poor Harry, he was such a terrible liar! He had turned extremely pink again and was playing with his fork.  
  
"I guess it's possible," Kingsley replied amiably, but McGonagall still seemed unconvinced. They continued their meal in silence. Needless to say, she and Harry were both greatly relieved when dinner finally ended and everyone could go their separate ways. Tonks watched as Harry joined Hermione, Ron, Lupin and Kingsley in the parlor. She chatted with McGonagall and Moody for a while but finally went up to her bedroom, telling them that she was feeling a little nauseous again. She hastily got into her nightclothes and slipped into bed. Her mind was whirling from the evening's activities and she couldn't sleep. She just stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking. Some time later she finally drifted off, dreaming of black hair and green eyes.  
  
Note: Thanks very much to all who have reviewed! I must confess that I just started writing for the first time a few weeks ago, so I have lots to learn. I really appreciate all the comments and suggestions. I'll also admit that I don't have this story planned out. I started writing it on a whim a few days ago, and I'm just going day to day on it. So far, I've just been writing whatever happens to pop into my head, so I'm quite open to ideas. I am also aware that it is very flawed. Please forgive me. And silverleaf, I very much agree with you! I contemplated this very point while I was writing it. Perhaps I should have thought it through a little more, but, as I mentioned, I was just writing whatever popped into my head, and I was doing it rather rapidly, at that. Thanks again for everyone's interest! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day, to her displeasure, she was assigned to Ron. They had been practicing for over two weeks, and the poor boy still couldn't get the hang of apparating. She kept giving him all the encouragement and pointers she could manage, but she knew that time would be the ultimate deciding factor.  
  
For some reason, Ron irritated her. She had no idea why. Maybe it was his loudness or his constant lame jokes. Or maybe it was just the fact that he wasn't Harry. Harry. She smiled every time she thought about him. And since she and Ron were working in the upstairs bedroom that she and Harry always used, she thought about him quite a lot. In fact, every time she looked at the bed she had to stifle a grin. Or the floor, for that matter. Or even the chair..  
  
"Hey Tonks!" Ron suddenly shouted, interrupting her daydream. "Come look at this!" He was peering out of the window to the ground below.  
  
She reluctantly stood up and trudged to the window, slightly ticked off for having her daydreaming session cut short. "What is it?" she said, exasperation showing in her voice. But when she looked down she saw. And what she saw made her eyes pop. Harry was currently clinging to a limb of a huge oak tree, with Moody standing far below him, yelling instructions in a harsh voice.  
  
"My God!" she exclaimed. "How did he get up there?" She knew that he and Moody had been practicing dodging curses in the backyard, but she didn't think that it branched over to tree climbing.  
  
Ron, who was doubled over from laughter, shrugged his shoulders. Tonks, in spite of herself, chuckled, too. It was a funny situation to witness. Ron, struck with an idea, suddenly raised the window and yelled down to Harry teasingly. "How's it going, mate? Having fun?"  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes. Harry looked extremely irritated and just glared at Ron, all the while clinging precariously to the branch. His angry reaction only increased Ron's pleasure. Tonks could tell Harry was getting really mad, so she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back inside. "Let's get back to work," she commanded.  
  
"Okay, Miss Killjoy," he grumbled sarcastically, as he reluctantly closed the window. She sighed to herself and went back to the boring task of watching Ron attempt to apparate.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was having a terrible day. It had started off well enough, but it had quickly gone downhill. That morning, Moody had transfigured the backyard into a large grassy field so that they would have a good place to practice dodging curses. He also put a spell on it so that the muggle neighbors could see nothing except a fenced-in lot.  
  
He and Moody had practiced dodging curses before, but this time Moody was exceptionally hard on him. By midmorning, he was physically exhausted from all of the running, ducking, and bending. His mind was also fried from rapidly coming up with counter-curses for self-defense. He'd also been hit with quite a few curses that he hadn't been able to dodge. All were relatively harmless, just unpleasant. His legs were like noodles from being hit with the jellylegs curse so often, and he was certain that Moody had even used Ginny's bat-boogie hex on him.  
  
Needless to say, he was pretty well ticked off when Moody decided to use wingardium leviosa on him to send him soaring up into the air, landing him straight into a tree. He banged his head badly on a large limb, and the branches had scratched his arms. Instinctively, he grabbed onto the first branch he could get a hold of, to prevent himself from floating further up into the sky. As he swung there, hanging on for dear life, he could hear Moody yelling something up at him, but he really couldn't tell what. To top it off, Ron had seen it. And Tonks. Harry cringed in embarrassment at the thought.  
  
Moody had finally lowered him back down, only to wear him down further with more rigorous practice. Yes, it was a bad day.  
  
And it got even worse, for that night at dinner, Ron proceeded to tell everyone about Harry's ordeal with the tree, and how hilarious it had been. Everyone found it quite amusing, except for Harry, of course, who had forced a smile through gritted teeth. He failed to find the humor in it at all. There was nothing humorous about crashing into a tree, getting all banged up, and having to cling to a limb way up in the air. His nerves were starting to wear thin, especially when Moody had piped up about the virtues of 'constant vigilance' and how quicker reflexes could have prevented it.  
  
Tonks sensed his discomfort and tried to steer the conversation to safer topics, but it invariably drifted back to Harry. Professor McGonagall kept commenting on his paleness, and Hermione chided him for not having started his summer potions assignment. Even Kingsley asked how his scar was feeling. He felt like screaming. He had always hated people fussing over him, and being utterly exhausted, sore, bruised, and scratched only made it worse. The meal wore on for what seemed like hours to Harry.  
  
When it finally ended, he had hurried upstairs. He wanted nothing more than to soak his aching body in a hot, steamy bath, and then to sleep for the rest of the summer. But it was not to be. Just as he was heading for the bathroom, Hermione knocked on his door, and his hopes of a hot bath were dashed. She had a stack of textbooks in her arms.  
  
"Harry, I was wondering if you would quiz me on these spells," she asked, as she thrust a heavy book into his hands.  
  
He looked at the cover. "But Hermione," he protested, "This is the 7th year book!"  
  
"I know," she said defensively, "but I like to stay ahead."  
  
Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?" he moaned. "Can't Ron do it? I was on my way to take a bath."  
  
She looked hurt. "Well I guess he could," she said quietly, "but I wanted you to."  
  
Harry sighed. He couldn't bear to hurt her feelings. "Alright. I'll do it," he finally consented. "But only for a few minutes."  
  
Her face lit up and she impulsively hugged him around the neck.  
  
Harry laughed in surprise and hugged her back. After she released him, they sat down on some cushions by the fire and set to work.  
  
The 'few minutes' stipulation had quickly been violated, for they studied for a good hour and a half. As she was finally leaving, she turned to face him. "Are sure you're alright, Harry? You've seemed a little detached lately."  
  
A pink flush crept into his cheeks. "I'm fine. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now."  
  
She looked at him with concern. "If there's anything I can do, Harry, I'll do it. You know that."  
  
Her sincerity and genuine concern moved him unexpectedly. For some reason, he was starting to feel a twinge of guilt about keeping things from her. She was, after all, one of his best friends. "I know," he said, smiling weakly at her. "But I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
She reluctantly said her goodbyes and retreated down the hall. Just when he thought he might be able to take that bath after all, Ron stopped by, wanting to talk. Harry was not remotely in a talking mood, but being the polite person that he was, he invited Ron inside. Their chat ended up lasting a good hour, and soon it was past midnight. Just as Ron was getting up to leave, something crashed into the nightstand, knocking over a lamp. It was Tonks.  
  
Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights when he saw her there, by his bed. Ron looked shocked, too. But Tonks quickly covered herself. "Sorry boys!" she said good-naturedly. "I was trying to apparate down to the kitchen for a snack. I must have gotten the wrong room. What's the matter with me?"  
  
Ron laughed and Harry forced himself to play along. "Well, I guess I'll be heading off, now," she said, meeting Harry's eyes for the first time. She gave him a subtle, but lingering look, and then she disappeared. "Funny girl, Tonks," Ron said as he was leaving.  
  
"Yeah. Funny girl," echoed Harry, as Ron disappeared down the dark hall.  
  
He was alone at last, but after the long night, he was much too tired to even walk to the bathroom. He collapsed onto the bed wearily without even bothering to undress. He extinguished the lights with his wand. He laid there, his head spinning, thinking about things. Mainly about Tonks. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She had been coming to see him. That made him immeasurably happy.  
  
He got even happier when she suddenly apparated right next to him, wearing nothing but a thin, white t-shirt that left little to the imagination. He felt a stirring below his waist when he noticed her erect nipples poking through the flimsy fabric.  
  
"Sorry about earlier. I had no idea you'd have company at that hour."  
  
He smiled weakly, "Neither did I."  
  
He was just lying there, immobile, looking at her. "Rough day?" she whispered, as she gently began stroking his hair back from his forehead.  
  
"The worst." Her touch was making his entire body tingle all over.  
  
"Want me to make it better?" she purred into his ear.  
  
He nodded, too tired to even talk.  
  
"Turn over," she said.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach like she commanded. She then straddled him and placed her hands on his back. He could feel her bare thighs pressed up against him. Gently, she began massaging his sore muscles. She kneaded his shoulders for a good while, and she finally worked her fingers up and down his spine. A delicious warmth was spreading throughout his whole body.  
  
"Is this okay?" she asked.  
  
"Mmmm," Harry sighed in pleasure.  
  
"I take it that's a yes," she laughed.  
  
He nodded. He was enjoying it immensely. It felt wonderful just lying there totally limp, with her warm hands melting away all the tension in his body. His entire body was tingling. His every nerve was on fire.  
  
"Raise up for a sec, Harry," she said. "I want to take your shirt off. I can't get good traction through the cloth."  
  
He lifted up, and she slipped the shirt off. When she resumed her massaging, it was even better. The skin-to-skin contact was incredible. She worked his muscles thoroughly. When she finished with his shoulders, she started on his back. And when she finally got to his neck, she let her fingertips gently run up into his hair. He sighed through the pillows. When she was satisfied that she had loosened every muscle and worked out every knot, she removed her hands. Harry immediately felt the loss.  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"Wonderful," he whispered, the pillows muffling his voice.  
  
"Do you feel up to apparating? I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Harry immediately knew what she had in mind. Or so he thought. And as appealing as that was to him, he was so exhausted he didn't know if he physically had the strength to do it. "Tonks," he began, "As great as it sounds, I don't know if I'm up for it tonight. I wouldn't be much use to you."  
  
"That's not the surprise I had in mind, Harry," she said wryly.  
  
He rolled over onto his back again for the first time so he could look at her.  
  
"What is it, then, if it's not..er..that?"  
  
She smiled. "You want to see?"  
  
He nodded, and she grabbed his hand. She apparated, taking Harry with her. They reappeared in a room dimly lit with candles. The gentle light illuminated the surroundings, and Harry saw for the first time where they were. They were in a bathroom. Her bathroom, he assumed. And there in the middle of the room was a deep tub, filled full of hot, steamy water.  
  
"Tonks," he breathed. "You're a mind reader."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Here. Let me help you." She began unzipping his trousers. In spite of the fact that they'd had sex on many different occasions, he still felt a little shy about her seeing him naked. He blushed when she pulled down his boxers.  
  
When he was completely unclad, he stepped into the tub and let himself sink wearily into the depths. He began relaxing as he watched her slowly walk over to the cabinet in the corner to get a washcloth. As she stood on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf, her t-shirt rode up even higher, allowing Harry to see for the first time that she was wearing no underwear. He suddenly felt a bit dizzy, as all the blood in his head began rushing to his lower body. He only grew more aroused when she came back over, her full breasts bouncing slightly as she walked.  
  
What she did next surprised him. She carefully stepped into the tub herself and sat down so that she was facing him. She then lathered up the washcloth and began rubbing it languidly all over his body. He moaned as every care of the day was being washed away by her tender touch. In the process of bathing him, her shirt became soaked, and it clung to her like a second skin. He knew that she could see how that affected him, but she chose to ignore it as she continued her task at hand.  
  
After she had cleaned and rinsed him, she scooted up into his lap so that they were face to face and she was straddling him. She reached down and gripped him firmly, causing him to release a guttural groan. She then began moving her hand up and down his throbbing shaft, slowly at first, and then harder and faster. Harry had closed his eyes and leaned his head back in bliss, but she wanted him to look at her.  
  
"Look at me, Harry," she whispered. His eyes snapped open and met hers, and they remained locked. She was right. The eye contact only made the experience more intense.  
  
She kept upping her pace until Harry's knuckles were white from clinging to the sides of the tub and he was at the brink of release. All to soon he climaxed, moaning her name as he arched his head back in pleasure. She just held him until he was spent. His breathing slowly returned to normal as he came back down from his intense high.  
  
"Oh, wow." he sighed. "That was great."  
  
"Glad you liked it," she whispered, as she scooted even closer to him so that her breasts were squashed up against his chest. Even in the water, he could feel the wetness between her legs. She brought her mouth to his, for a slow, lingering kiss. After breaking apart, their mouths continued to meet, over and over. These kisses weren't hard and furious like some of their past encounters. They were lazy and sensual. Her tongue ran across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her. Soon, they were tasting each other, savoring the wetness, going deeper and deeper..  
  
Harry could feel himself getting hard again.  
  
"Greedy, aren't we?" she teased, as she felt his arousal pressing into her.  
  
"You can't exactly control these things, you know," he said wryly, between kisses. "Especially when you have a sexy, naked-for-all-practical-purposes female pressing into your lap.  
  
"Is that right?" she teased.  
  
"Tonks," he said seriously, looking into her eyes. "Don't tease me."  
  
She smiled slightly. She secretly liked it when he begged. "Then tell me how you want it."  
  
His voice was breathy and desperate. "I want you. Right here. Now."  
  
"In the bathtub?"  
  
"I could honestly care less," he said truthfully, as his hands moved up her sides and his mouth worked at her neck, hungrily.  
  
She used her wand to remove most of the water so that they wouldn't drown themselves, and they carefully lowered their bodies so that they were lying down. She was on top this time, and she gently lowered herself down onto him. She fit him like a wet, hot glove. And she was tight. So tight. He sighed in pleasure as she began moving her body on him. She'd lift up, and then slide back down. Over and over. Her pace was slow at first, but she gradually bounced harder as his cries grew more frantic.  
  
Harry loved it when she was on top. He didn't have to do anything. He could just lay back and watch. Watch her face contort in pleasure as she moved on him. Watch her breasts bounce with her every movement.  
  
He couldn't hold out any longer, so he just let go, feeling the sweet release run through his entire body. She came soon after, yelling his name all the while. He loved it when she said his name in the throes of passion. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever heard.  
  
They lay there for a few minutes, savoring the contact.  
  
"Feel better now?" she finally whispered, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.  
  
He nodded. "Much."  
  
"Ready for bed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
With that, she quickly performed a drying spell on them, helped Harry into some flannel pants she transfigured for him, and apparated them back his room.  
  
She tucked him into bed, planting tender kisses on his chest and face.  
  
"Tonks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She smiled. "Your welcome." Then, with a small pop, she was gone.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and sank back into the pillows. His body, which had been sore and tense only an hour before, was now warm and happy. It was amazing how things could change over the course of a day. He drifted off to a pleasant sleep.  
  
Note: Thanks again to all who have taken the time to review! I appreciate the feedback.  
  
So far this story is just focusing on their encounters. I would like nothing more than to be able to write up a great action story to go along with it, but, sadly, I've got no ideas for one. I still haven't decided if Tonks should go to Hogwarts with him or not. By the way, somebody will probably catch them in the next chapter :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  


Chapter 6  
  


All that month Harry had been living out every teenage boy's fantasy.  Sex with an older, experienced, utterly gorgeous woman.  And this wasn't just plain old sex.  This was wild, steamy, monkey sex.  He still couldn't quite come to grips with it.  In just a few short weeks, he'd gone from being an innocent, totally inexperienced virgin to someone who could give the biggest player at Hogwarts a run for their money.

Not that he was completely innocent beforehand.  Several summers before, he had, by accident, stumbled across a book of erotic nature at a muggle bookshop while on one of the few 'family outings' he attended with the Dursleys.  Needless to say, he paid like hell for it when Uncle Vernon caught him looking at it.  But the images had never left his mind.  They remained etched there as a vivid reminder of that sweet part of life that Harry figured he'd never get to experience.  Or at least experience anytime soon. 

He wasn't entirely ignorant about the wonders of his penis, either.  Some nights, when he was alone in bed and completely sure that everyone was asleep, he'd let his fingers slowly glide over his stomach and under the waistband of his boxers to caress himself, gritting his teeth to force himself to remain silent.  Most often, those little escapades were accompanied by random fantasies his mind generated.  Harry had never had much luck with girls, and he figured that self-stimulation was the closest he'd be getting to the real thing for a long time.  

Which was why he could barely believe that this was him…getting laid at least once a day, often times more, and by Tonks, no less, who was a gorgeous, sexy, older woman.  He still had absolutely no idea what she saw in him, a skinny, bespectacled sixteen-year-old.  But she obviously saw something, and Harry wasn't complaining.  That summer had been one of the best of his life.  Tonks was fantastic.  The sex was fantastic.  Far better than he'd let his little brain fathom.  And he was going to miss it.  Badly.  His body had become accustomed to getting it at least once a day.  Now, practically every time he saw her, no matter where he was, he'd get aroused.  It was kind of like the classical conditioning effect with Pavlov's dog.  Tonks was the bell.  Just looking at her turned him on.  Which was quite awkward for Harry when they were in public.  He often found himself having to adjust his pants while in her presence.  Yes, he was going to miss her, all right.    

He was acutely aware that the summer was rapidly drawing to a close and that September 1st was looming ominously in the distance.  This was the first year he wasn't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts.  

Tonks wasn't faring much better.  In spite of her promise to herself not to become emotionally involved, she had become deeply attached to him.  Her feelings for him at first had been sheer physical attraction, intermingled with a little pity.  Now, they were bordering on the more serious emotions of extreme admiration, kinship, and even…love?  She honestly didn't know.  

But she knew without a doubt that she loved certain things about him.  His kindness, his loyalty, his modesty, his shyness, his innocence…  But most of all, his inner goodness.  The goodness that she undoubtedly knew would someday defeat Lord Voldemort.  But she still didn't know if she was 'in love' with him.  She'd never truly been in love before.  But she did know one thing.  She was going to miss him like hell come September 1st.

They'd been sleeping together ever since Tonks had visited him for that late-night massage.  He'd usually apparate to her room after the house became silent and he was certain everyone was asleep.  Their encounters had become more emotionally charged since their remaining time together was limited.  But they tried their hardest to make the most of what little time they had left.  This caused them to become a little careless.

This carelessness was manifested on the morning of August 27th.  On that morning, Harry was paired with Professor McGonagall.  They were working on advanced transfiguration, with emphasis on techniques useful to aurors.  The general idea was to transfigure dangerous things into benign objects, and benign objects into helpful objects.  Harry was faring very poorly.  

"Concentrate!"  McGonagall said sharply after Harry had failed to transfigure a pair of writhing snakes into stones for the seventh time in a row.  

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.  At that moment, his mind was a million miles away from the transfiguration of snakes.  It was currently focused on Tonks, and how utterly delicious she'd looked at breakfast…  How he could have taken her right up against the wall…

"Harry!"  McGonagall yelled, finally penetrating his dream world.  "Why don't you just go take a break for a minute?"  She said, throwing up her arms in defeat.  "Right now you are absolutely useless to me!  Go get some fresh air or something!"  

Harry, grateful for the reprieve, wandered aimlessly down to the kitchen to get some water, leaving an irritated McGonagall on the couch.  As fate would have it, Tonks was in the kitchen, too.  She was washing something in the sink.  

Harry's breath quickened when he saw her.  There was no mistaking what he needed.  The water was running, and she didn't hear him as he quietly snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.  

"I missed you," he said softly, his lips barely brushing her ear.  His warm breath sent chills all over her body.  

"Harry!"  She gasped.  "You scared the shit out of me!"  She tried to continue peeling the potatoes she was working on, but she could barely think as his fingers gently played across her stomach, tracing invisible circles round and round. 

"You got a minute?" he asked, wanting one thing and one thing only.  

She understood him perfectly.  "I can't now, Harry!  I'm supposed to be cooking lunch…"

He raised his eyebrows at her.  "The muggle way?"

"Sure.  Cooking the muggle way is fun."  She had removed his hands, but they found their way right back.  

"Come on," he urged seductively.  "It'll only take a minute."

"Yes, I know," she said sarcastically, but with the hint of a smile.  He knew she was about to give in.  

"Listen Tonks, I can barely concentrate on my lessons upstairs…"

"Because you want me so bad?"

He smiled.  She was going to give in.  "Exactly.  And you want me to be the best I can be, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes. Boy, was he turning on the charm.  And she liked it.  She was usually the one to initiate sex, and having Harry do it was sexy as hell. 

"What if somebody comes in here?" she said, remembering their close scrape in the upstairs bathroom.

"Are you kidding?  Everyone's out training.  We just got through with breakfast a little while ago.  Nobody will be coming in here at this hour.  Besides," he said huskily, letting his hand wander a little lower, "I'll risk it."

"I don't know, Harry…" she started, but he had already captured her mouth with his. Soon he was feeling her, tasting her, drowning in her.  Gentle sighs escaped his mouth.  This was what he'd been needing all morning. And she, obviously had been needing it too, because she yielded to him like putty.  Pretty soon they had advanced to the stage where a breathless Tonks was laid out on the kitchen table with an eager Harry on top of her.  

Little did they know that Remus Lupin was on his way to the kitchen, too.   

Remus had had the same idea as Harry about getting a glass of water.  He quietly made his way down the stairs, thinking about the lesson he'd been teaching Ron.  As he approached the kitchen door, he heard strange moaning sounds that he couldn't quite place.  His interest was immediately piqued.  _What could that be_? he thought to himself.  _Maybe it's an animal.  _He cautiously opened the door just a crack and peeked in.  The sight that awaited him caused his jaw to drop.  There was Harry, fucking Tonks on the kitchen table!  The two were so wrapped up in themselves that they were completely oblivious to their silent observer.  

_Oh my god!_  Remus thought.  _He's fucking Tonks!_  _On the kitchen table!_  Poor Remus was in a state of total shock.  His muscles didn't seem to want to move.  He just stood there, immobilized, his hand clutching the doorknob in a white-knuckle grip.  His mouth was dry as cotton, and his eyes were wide as saucers.  A thin sheen of perspiration had popped out over his skin.  

"Harry!"  Tonks moaned, as her nails dug into his back.  "Harder!  Harder!"

Remus watched as Harry upped his pace.  "Ohhh…I'm gonna come…"

"Oh Harry…Oh god…"

Their imminent climax jumpstarted Remus' muscles.  _I've got to get out of here! _ He thought.  _I've got to get the hell out of here!_  He carefully closed the door, and just stood outside for a few moments trying to sort his thoughts.  When he heard sounds inside that indicating that they had indeed…finished…he quickly retreated upstairs as fast as he could.  

He couldn't face Ron so soon.  He just went to his bedroom to collect his thoughts.  He couldn't believe what he'd just seen.  Little Harry, James' son for god's sake, fucking Tonks, a grown auror, like a rag doll!  He knew that Harry was getting older, but he'd just never thought of Harry as…sexual.  _And who else has he been fucking?  _Thought Remus.  _Hermione?  Ginny? _ He put his hands to his head.  _Oh god_…_What am I going to do?  How can I act normally around them after seeing…this?_  

But the more he thought about it, the more rational it became.  _She's only five years older than he is…that's not very much. _  _And he is sixteen_…  Remus remembered back to when Sirius and James were sixteen.  _They weren't exactly innocent virgins, themselves_.  He eventually came to the conclusion that the idea wasn't so crazy after all. _But I will have to have a talk with him_, Remus decided.  _He probably has no idea the kind of trouble he can get into… _

Meanwhile, the two lovers were getting back to their routines.  Tonks went back to cooking, and Harry went back upstairs.  

"Where have you been?"  McGonagall yelled, as Harry walked into the room.  "You've been gone a whole half-hour!"

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, trying to suppress a smile.  "I just lost track of time."  He was in an excellent mood, and even she couldn't dampen it.

"Uh huh," McGonagall said sarcastically, but with a look of superior understanding in her eyes that Harry didn't quite pick up on.

The day wore on.

"Um, Harry?"  Remus said tentatively after dinner that night.  "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  

Harry got up from the couch where he was playing a game with Ron and Hermione.  "Sure.  What's up?"

Remus grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs.  

"Why are we going up here?"

"It's more private," Remus whispered, his eyes scanning right and left.

"Oh," Harry mouthed, slightly perplexed.  He had absolutely no idea what he was in for.  

When they reached Remus' bedroom, Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, while Remus remained standing, wringing his hands in discomfort.  Harry watched him curiously, not understanding at all.

"Oh wow," Remus said, taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair.  "I never thought I'd be the one doing this…I always figured it would be Sirius…" 

"Doing what?"

"Harry," Remus began.  "You're sixteen now…almost a grown man.  There's probably certain…things…you'll want to do as you get older…with the opposite sex.  Or may already have done," he added as an afterthought.  He decided not to mention the fact that he'd already been a witness to these 'things' that very morning.   

_Oh my god!_ Thought Harry.  _He's giving me 'the talk!'_  

Harry just stared at the floor, his fingers tracing patterns on the bedspread.  Remus continued wringing his hands, pacing around the room, looking like he was about to die.  Poor Remus was completely out of his element.  

"Harry," he went on, his voice sounding desperate.  "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Harry finally nodded, saying nothing.  "Good.  Now you need to know about protection…  The last thing you need is to get some girl pregnant…"

_Pregnant!_  His mind screamed.  He couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid as to forget about something like that.  _What if Tonks got pregnant?_

"Now you see these?" he went on, pulling out some rubbers from his pocket.  "These are called condoms.  You might already know this, but it's best to be sure.  They prevent pregnancy and disease.  Here, take some…"

_Oh shit_.  Harry thought.  

"Now they go on like this…" he said as he began to demonstrate on his finger.  Remus had lost his initial shyness about the subject as he quickly reverted to his teacher mode.  He was now carrying on as if it were another school lesson.  

_Oh Fuck_.  Harry couldn't believe that this was happening to him.

Remus droned on for another few minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Harry.  Finally, after an awkward silence, Harry left. He went straight to his room and collapsed onto the bed, barely believing what had just happened to him.  He just lay there, waiting for everyone to go to sleep.  He needed to talk to Tonks.  

Note:  Thanks so much to all who have reviewed!!  I've enjoyed reading everyone's comments and suggestions.  I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update, but I'm currently staying at my parents' house for the holidays, and it's very difficult to write with people looking over your shoulder all the time!  Thanks for bearing with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  


Chapter 7  
  


When all was quiet, Harry apparated to her room.  When he got there, he could hear the shower running, so he just collapsed onto the bed and buried his head under the covers, wanting to disappear from the face of the earth.  His talk with Remus had been so…embarrassing.  He moaned in remembrance.  And it had also reminded him of some serious issues he'd completely forgotten about.  What if he became a father?  He cringed at the thought.

Soon, he heard the water stop, and a few minutes later, he felt Tonks slide into bed beside him.  "What's eating you?" she asked when she noticed Harry's head was under the covers.  

He groaned.  "Remus just gave me 'the talk.'"  His voice was muffled from the blankets.  

Tonks burst out laughing.  "You're kidding!  That's hilarious!"

"Yeah," Harry muttered sarcastically, as he emerged from the covers.  "Ha, ha, ha."  

He saw that she was hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth mirthfully.  "Tonks?" he said seriously.  

"Yeah?"

"We haven't been using any protection."

She smiled at him.  "Did you just now think of that?" she laughed, amused at his innocence.  

He blushed.  "Yeah," he murmured sheepishly, his face turning pink.

 She kissed him on the cheek.  "Harry?  Just don't worry about it, okay?"

"But Remus said…"

"What did he say?"  Her tone was still light.

"About getting girls pregnant and using condoms and..."

"Harry.  I'm not going to get pregnant.  There are plenty of more effective methods than condoms.  And besides, I hardly think I was the type of girl Remus had in mind when he told you that stuff," she said wryly.

"Oh God," he moaned, hiding his head under the covers again.  "I feel like such an idiot."

"It's okay," she reassured him, as she patted the lump where his head was.

"It's just that I'm…well…new to all this."  His voice lowered.  "And I've never done it before."  

Her tone turned serious.  "I'm glad you've never done it before.  And I like it that you do it with me."

He emerged from the covers again.  His hair was sticking up everywhere, and his cheeks were flushed from the heat from the blankets.  "Really?"

"Yeah.  Really.  I love it that I'm your first.  And only, as of yet.  At least I think…"  He smiled, and she reached out and tousled his hair playfully, making it even messier.  

"Hey!" he said, swatting her hand away.  "You're messing it up!"

"It's already messed up, Sherlock," she said sarcastically.  "Besides, it's cute when it's like that."

Harry snorted.  "Yeah right."

"It is!" she went on teasingly.  "And your flushed cheeks are cute, and your glasses are cute, and your mouth is cute…"

"Stop it!" he pleaded, hiding his head under the covers again.  This time she dove under with him and began tickling his stomach. 

"No, Tonks!  Stop it!" he begged, barely able to talk from the laughter.  

"Say please."

"Pleeeease!"

She stopped and they just looked at each other as their breathing returned to normal.  Then she kissed him deeply, making him shudder.  .  

"Fuck me," she whispered.  And he did.

*****

All the next day, Harry felt a profound sense of relief at the fact that he would not be becoming a father in the near future.  Boy, was he lucky.  He was also assigned to Moody, which was very good since being around Remus was still intensely uncomfortable.  Harry tried his best to just steer clear of Remus altogether until the whole incident blew over.  

He tried to keep his mind occupied with training during the day.  Well, as much as he could with training, for Tonks was always on his mind.   He was looking forward to seeing her that night.  

Unfortunately, it was not to be.  Late that afternoon, Ron accidentally set off a dung bomb in Hermione's bedroom, and the smell rendered the room completely useless.  McGonagall told Hermione to share a bedroom with Tonks until the smell cleared out.  Needless to say, both Harry and Tonks were a little ticked off at the turn of events.  Their days together were drawing to a close and every second they had together was precious.  

As Tonks and Hermione were preparing for bed, Tonks excused herself, ostensibly to get a snack from the kitchen.  She immediately apparated to Harry's room.  

"Harry?" she called softly.  But there was no answer.  He wasn't there.  _Shit.  Maybe he's with Ron_.  She went ahead and apparated to the kitchen anyway to bring back some convincing evidence for Hermione.  It was completely dark and she tripped over a chair as her eyes were getting accustomed to the lack of light.  Suddenly, she heard a movement.  

"Lumos," she whispered cautiously.  The light from her wand illuminated the kitchen, and she saw Harry sitting at the table.  He looked strangely still and quiet.  

"What are you doing down here?" she whispered.

"Getting a snack."  

"Me too."  She began rummaging through the fruit bowl to find an apple to take back to Hermione.  She selected a large green one.  

"Can I show you something?"  His voice was oddly detached and eerie.

"Sure," she said quietly, forcefully stilling her hands.  She watched him as he placed his wand on the other side of the table.          

"Accio apple," he whispered.  Immediately, the apple flew from her hands to his.  He grinned triumphantly.  She looked stunned.

"Harry!  That's wandless magic!"

"Yes, I know," he said softly.  

"Many wizards and witches can do it when they're upset, but the outcomes can't be controlled.  But you did exactly what you wanted!"

"Yeah," he said modestly.  "I've been practicing."

"Do a larger object," she urged eagerly.

He looked around the dark room.  "Accio chair."  Immediately, the chair beside her flew towards him.    
  


"Harry," she said seriously.  "That's fantastic.  I don't know of anyone who can do that.  Do something else."

A small smile crossed his face.  "Accio Tonks."  In no time, she was perched on his lap, with his hands on her waist.  

"Harry!" she said in surprise.  But she didn't say anymore because he gently pulled her close to him and nestled his face in her chest.  She suddenly felt weak and dissolving.  She had never been more turned on by Harry than she was right then.  The fact that he had the power to do stuff she couldn't do, hell, nobody could do, was infinitely sexy.

"It has its advantages," he whispered seductively, stroking her stomach.  

She turned to straddle him in the chair, grinding herself into his lap.  "I know.  And what else can you do?"  Her voice was ragged as she struggled to keep her breathing normal.

"Oh, lots of things.  Want me to show you?" he whispered as his mouth found a place on her neck, and his hands trailed up her thighs to push up her nightgown up around her waist.

"Show me," she sighed as her hands went to his head and she ground herself against the bulge in his pants even more.  

"You asked for it," he grinned.  With that, his mouth was on hers, his tongue probing hers hungrily, and his hands were on her breasts, stroking gently.  

She was moaning under his touch, and her own hands found their way to his lap.

Just when things were starting to heat up, out of nowhere, the door opened, and the room was bathed in a harsh yellow light.  It was none other than Severus Snape.  

"Midnight rendezvous in the kitchen?" he said as he caught sight of the pair.  "How lovely."  His voice was as smooth as silk but his words were deadly.  

Tonks was facing the door and saw him first.  Her stomach dropped to the floor and she was stunned into silence.  Harry immediately jerked his head towards the door in shock, feeling as if someone had just poured ice water all over him.  Up until then, Snape had only seen his back, and he hadn't realized just who he was.  But now, he saw fully.  

"Potter?" he spat, with a look of utter disbelief and revulsion on his face.  "My God, woman! What were you thinking?"  

Harry quickly turned away and stared at the floor.  Suddenly, a small smile appeared on Snape's face, and he began slowly clicking his tongue.  "Tonks, you must be really desperate to stoop this low."  The pair didn't say a word.  "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two to your "activities"," he said smoothly as he left the room.

The two were still numb from shock and embarrassment.  The passion that they'd been feeling just seconds before had vanished into thin air.  Harry was the first to speak.  "I can't believe this!  I can't fucking believe it."  He angrily ran his hands through his hair.

She hopped off his lap and began fixing her clothes.  She sighed.  "I can't either."

"Now that bastard is going to run off and tell the entire wizarding world!  I can see the headlines now.  'Famous Harry Potter Caught Shagging Teacher!'  Our reputations will be ruined!  And what the hell is he doing here anyway?"  

"Wait a sec, Harry," she said, adjusting her nightshirt.  She'd never seen him so angry.  "I know Sevvie's bad, but do you really think he'd stoop that low?"

"Of course he would!  He goes out of his way to make my life miserable.  He gloats over every blasted mistake I make in potions class, and he never misses a chance to embarrass me or make me look bad.  This will be his ultimate revenge."

She bit her lip.  She'd always been a non-conformist and done exactly as she pleased.  She usually didn't give a shit what people thought.  She wore pink hair, for God's sake! But this was different.  This could alienate a lot of people.  She cringed when she imagined the look on Dumbledore's face if he were to find out.  

Suddenly Harry's face lit up.  "I've got it!  We can use a memory charm on Snape!"

"Sorry to bust your bubble, Harry, but Snape is too powerful a wizard for that.  We'd never be able to do it.  If only he were some inexperienced student.  Then it would work brilliantly."

Harry sighed.  "You're right."  Then he said sarcastically, "Besides, he's probably already put it in his pensieve by now."  He thought some more. 

"We could blackmail him," he threw out.

"With what?  Even if we did have something on him, the guy's already got the worst reputation imaginable.  Nothing we could do could make him seem any worse.  I mean he was a death eater, after all."

"You're probably right."

"How about we bribe him?" she suggested.

"With what?  Money?  I've got some but I'm willing to bet that ruining me would be worth more to him than all the gold in Gringott's."

"How about sex?  I could offer him a piece of the action…"

"No way!" he bellowed.  "You're not sleeping with him," he said firmly.

"I was just joking, Harry!" she giggled at his reaction.  "Besides, we don't even know if he likes girls anyway.  For all we know he could be batting for the other team.  But maybe you could give it a go…"

"That's disgusting!" he moaned, hiding his face in his hands.  "I'd rather die!"  She laughed.

"Listen Harry," she said seriously.  "I'll talk to him first thing in the morning and explain.  I just hope he hasn't already blabbed it to the whole house."

"No," Harry shook his head thoughtfully.  "If I know Snape, he'll do it when we're all together.  Like at a meeting or a meal."

"I hope you're right.  Anyway, tomorrow I'll try to get him alone and talk to him.  Maybe he isn't planning to tell anyone, after all."

"I doubt it, but we can both hope."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.  The night's events had been emotionally draining for the both of them.  Harry pulled her into a tight hug and gently ran his fingers through her hair.  The contact was so soothing, so warm.  She suddenly remembered what they'd been doing together in the kitchen in the first place.  She closed her eyes and let him hold her, rocking her gently.  He finally pulled away and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.  "Let's just get some sleep, okay?  Maybe things will look brighter in the morning."  She nodded, and they went upstairs to their bedrooms.  The apple lay forgotten on the table.   

Note:  Sorry this chapter took so long getting out and sorry if it is not up to par.  I've been away from my computer for about three weeks and I just now got back.  Thanks again for all the comments.  I'm shocked people even like this story!  Hopefully, I will be able to update more regularly now.  Thanks!!    


End file.
